Mother
by Hime no Kowai Shumi
Summary: This is a one-shot for Mother's Day that was requested by Muff. I hope everyone likes it. Don't forget to review. Summary inside. No flames. Cabenson, as always. I'm accepting requests for stories, so don't hesitate to PM me. Enjoy.


**Mother**

**Pairing: Cabenson**

**Disclaimer: I wish it was possible, but sadly Law & Order: SVU doesn't belong to me. It's owned by Dick Wolf, rights going to NBC and USA Network.**

**Spoilers: None**

**A/N: This is a one-shot dedicated to Muff, who requested a Mother's Day one-shot. Set in 2001, late season 2. Pre-established Cabenson**

**Summary: Mother's Day befalls our greatest tragedies and our greatest triumphs.**

Warm air floated through the air, the smell of spring barely able to outlive the smell of New York City. Freshly cut grass mingled with the ever-present smell of smoke and broken mufflers that encased the city. But none of that mattered today. Neither the fresh-cut grass nor the bad-smelling city could lift the somber mood.

Olivia Benson walked with one hand shoved into her leather jacket and the other carrying a small bouquet of dogwood and poppies. Supposedly, dogwood represented endurance, while poppies represented the wonder of dreams and the sleep of death. Fitting, she supposed, as she headed down one of worn paths of the cemetery, considering where she was going.

Finally reaching her destination, the detective knelt down and brushed away the dead leaves surrounding the headstone:

_Beloved Mother_

_Serena Benson_

_February 3, 1944- December 10, 2000_

Setting the flowers down, Olivia felt the tears in her eyes. She stared at the headstone for a few minutes, debating what to say, before her voice finally decided to work.

"Mom, I don't really know what to say. I scheduled a day off of work today, but when I woke up, I realized that I didn't have anything to do. Last year, you and I had brunch and had a nice day overall, and you even managed to hold off on drinking until after you got home," she felt herself smile bitterly through her tears, "but I really wasn't surprised that the next day you called me, complaining about why I didn't call you on Mother's Day. I remember thinking if you really drank that much in the few short hours before morning that you actually forgot, but then I thought to myself, of course you did. It's you, after all. Growing up, I thought that I could be more than a just a reminder of what my father did to you, but I guess that was never going to be true," her fingers edged closer to her gun as she heard a branch break behind her, "I tried so hard to be a good daughter, but I guess that's not even possible, not in your eyes."

Warm fingers closed over her right hand, halting her from un-holstering her weapon, while the opposite hand was slipped into her left. The lingering smell of sweat came from the body behind her, low panting in her ear, due to the catching of breath. And then Alex Cabot's head was resting on her shoulders, her hair swept back in a tight ponytail. Sweat trailed lightly down the side of her face, her face slightly red from the heat and exhaustion, and she took a low breath through her nose.

The detective looked at her in astonishment, "Alex," She had about twenty questions for the blonde prosecutor, but only one came to mind, "How'd you know where I was?"

The attorney smiled and knelt next to her, "We've been together for nearly five months, Liv. If I didn't know where you'd be, I'd be a bad girlfriend," she gently wiped away the stray tears on the brunette's face before gesturing towards the headstone, "Are you going to introduce us?"

Olivia smiled gently, pressing a kiss to the blonde's lips before gently taking her hands in hers, "Mom, this is Assistant District Attorney Alex Cabot, and we've been together for what seems like forever. She's beautiful, passionate, loving, forgiving and stubborn as hell, but I wouldn't change her. She's perfect the way she is," she paused and looked at the blonde, before pressing another kiss to her lips, feeling tears pool in her eyes again, "She knows all about me and how I was conceived, and she doesn't care. She loves me for being the passionate, caring and stubborn person I am." Alex's knuckles wiped away her tear as it fell, and she leaned into the gentle touch, "I don't have to worry about having to hide anything from her because I know she won't see it as weak. And Mom, I love her. I love her with every fiber of my being," she paused again, collecting her thoughts, her eyes back on the tombstone, though Alex knew that she was still present by the way Olivia squeezed her hand, "Do you know that she was there at your calling hours? She drove me home afterwards, and that night we fell asleep on the couch. She held me as I cried and after I fell asleep. I woke up, and for the first time, I felt safe in someone's arms. And then after your funeral, we took the rest of the day off of work and just talked. And that night we…"

Alex's fingers covered her mouth gently, her voice gentle, tears in her eyes, "And that night, Ms. Benson, we made love. It was wonderful," her voice paused before starting back up, "I just wanted to say thank you for giving me Olivia. I know that you were raped, and I will bring your rapist to justice, but you gave me the love of my life. I will always be grateful to you for keeping her. Despite her having such a horrible life growing up, she turned out perfect."

Gently, Alex got to her feet, bringing Olivia with her, and for a moment they stared at each other, both having tear streaks down their face, before they were in each other's arms and were both crying openly. After a few minutes, Olivia gently pulled away and looked at the tombstone, smiling gently, "Happy Mother's Day, Mom."

Walking hand-in-hand out of the cemetery, Olivia turned towards Alex, "Did you run all the way from the apartment?"

"I didn't even stop to get a shower," Alex replied, her smile warm, "When I got back from my run and noticed you were gone, I nearly had a panic attack."

"You really do need a shower," Olivia grinned and gently caught the playful hand that was trying to swat her, pressing a kiss to the knuckles, "But so do I, Lex."

"Then I guess you'll have to join me, won't you, Liv?"

Brown eyes met blue, "As long as we're not late for brunch with your parents."

"We'll be out in plenty of time." The blonde replied. They were about 20 minutes late.

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Mother's Day, and I also hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**

**Hime no Kowai Shumi**


End file.
